Small Joys
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: Lavi and Lenalee spends a night together. You know why it's rated M. Lavi x Lenalee


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

A/N: Because there's too little Lavi x Lenalee love going around here and everywhere.

* * *

Lenalee didn't know how it started. Well, she probably did but she had no idea what prompted Lavi to pin her against the door and kissed her so wildly. She could feel his warm tongue licking the insides of her mouth and his lips gently sucking on hers. Lenalee let out a moan and wrapped her arms around Lavi's neck. She could feel the red-haired boy's arms tightening fiercely around her waist, stealing her breath away.

When they pulled away for breath, Lenalee could feel his pants reverberate in her ear.

"La-Lavi, what are you doing?" She asked, not frightened at his sudden initiative.

"I want you." He growled softly into her ear, tickling her with his hot breath.

"I know that." She said replied throatily. "But why would you?"

"Isn't it obvious by now?" His hair descended onto her neck, where he suck and nibble on her collarbone.

"Yes," Lenalee moaned with satisfaction. "But I want you to say it. Say 'I love you'."

"You're insistent." Lavi whispered hoarsely as he brought his hand to the back of Lenalee's head and tilted her backwards gently. And then he licked her exposed neck, from her collarbone all the way to her chin. Lenalee shivered slightly and gave a small moan. She tugged at Lavi's black coat hungrily but she was true to her word. "Say it." She requested, "Or you won't have me tonight."

"Why are you so insistent?" Lavi looked into her eyes with a sly smile. "When you actually want it so much?" His hand snaked under her white shirt and unhooked her bra and threw them aside. His fingers pinched her nipples gently and he could feel the girl trembling with anticipation and moaning with want.

"Why won't you say it?" Lenalee asked. She followed Lavi to the bed and flopped onto it while Lavi lay atop of her.

"It's embarrassing for a guy to say it." Lavi answered.

"I'm the only one who will hear it." Lenalee said. "And isn't what we're doing more embarrassing than those three words."

"You're right." Lavi smiled as he took off his coat and shirt, leaving him topless. Then he whispered into Lenalee's ear, "I love you more than anything, Lenalee. Better?"

"Yes." Lenalee breathed in response and she pulled Lavi towards her and they engaged in another kiss which grew hotter and stronger. Saliva speckled on their lips and trailed down their chins.

When the kiss was broken, Lavi took off Lenalee's shirt and marveled her well-shaped body and her round and perky breasts. He fondled with her breasts gently, massaging each other while bending down to suck on them. His fingers pinched her nipples roughly and then gently while he heard Lenalee's soft moans. He licked and nibbled on her breasts, leaving wet saliva on them, and then placed each one fully into his mouth. When they were decidedly hard enough, he licked her all the way to her lips, where he nibbled mischievously but not kiss her.

"Lavi, I want you." Lenalee said in a tone of pleading and her hands reached down towards her skirt. But when Lavi brushed her hand away, she looked at him curiously. "Lavi?"

"I'll do it." He said and went below to take off her skirt while catching the scent of her arousal. He drew small circles on the wet spot of her panties with his fingers in slow and erotic motion. He could feel the green-haired girl's body vibrating throughout and her breaths were becoming heavier.

Lavi smiled slyly to himself and took off her panties as well. He could see the milky liquid flowing from her clit and glistening even in the dim light. He pried open her delicious folds and licked it slowly, feeling the warm moisture dripping into his mouth. Then his tongue delved deeper into her, licking her sweet liquids hungrily and wanting more of her. He could hear Lenalee's desperate moans in his ears but that only aroused him further.

Yet he couldn't avoid the tightness in his pants and he took off his bottom wear, leaving only the boxers on. He continued to lick her opening, welcoming warm sweet liquids into his mouths. Then he felt Lenalee tingling more violently and the green-haired girl finally let out a small sexual scream as she reached an orgasm. Lavi marveled the wonder before him and used his fingers to rub where she was most sensitive at, only prompting more liquids to flow out. Greedily, he reached down and licked her clean until he was satisfied. When he reached to Lenalee, he kissed her feverishly, dominating the kiss.

Lenalee could actually taste her own fruits of arousal in his mouth and it only made her want him more. She pressed him closer to her and surreptitiously slid a hand into his boxers. Lavi shivered when he felt Lenalee's hand on his manhood, stroking him expertly, making him groan loudly. She moved fluidly so that Lavi was below her, then she whispered huskily into his ear, "I never thought I would be on top for once."

"Don't...ahh…" Lavi groaned as Lenalee stroked him harder and faster. She went below and slid off his boxers and marveled at his size. Excitedly, she put his whole length into her mouth, feeling her lover tremble violently. She smiled with triumph as she sucked on his cock, letting his length enter her mouth fully and stroke the remaining length where her mouth cannot reach.

Lavi couldn't contain himself any longer. He felt himself in Lenalee's hot and wet mouth and thought that it was both his prize and retribution for teasing her so much earlier on. Finally, he exploded and he looked down to see Lenalee covered with his cum and enjoying it. She was now, literally, wet. Yet she didn't stop there, she licked the stray cum on the area around his member and then a little from the bed sheets while casting Lavi a seductive look. Seeing his hungry expression, Lenalee went up to him and kissed him wildly, and then threw up her head and prompt him to kiss her neck. His mouth and tongue were hot. When she felt his hand fondling her breasts again, Lenalee felt herself aroused and becoming hot all over again. Her body trembled at the sight of Lavi's erected member and she whispered into his ear urgently, "Lavi, I need you now."

"When you teased me so much just now?" Lavi's husky voice reverberated in her ear. "I don't think so; at least, not so soon." And he switched position with her again, laying atop of her now.

"La-Lavi, I really want…" But she silenced with a kiss. Lavi pressed his weight slightly on the girl and his tongue fought deeply in their mouths. He wanted to tease her by making her wait, but he knew he couldn't hold it much longer. After the hungry kiss that lasted for almost a minute or so, Lavi looked deeply into Lenalee's beautiful eyes and said, "It'll be painful."

"I know." She smiled, "So please, Lavi. I want you." She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him close to her. "Go slow, and don't stop even if I tell you to." Lavi nodded and kissed her forehead lightly as a promise.

Lavi had only begun to enter when he felt Lenalee's arms tighten around him. He kissed her gently on the forehead and her arms slacked slightly but still remained as a grip. Slowly, Lavi entered, pushing his way deeper and deeper into her and feeling Lenalee's arms tightened more with each push he made, whimpering as small beads of tears formed. Lavi made sure again that he went slow and not hurt Lenalee, but this was inevitable. Slowly, he saw her expression soften and the look of pain was gone. But he wanted to be careful and he continued the low speed.

"Lavi," Lenalee called.

"Yes, Lenalee?" He looked deep into her eyes.

"I want you to go faster." She said, attempting to hide her blush but turning away. Lavi found that very adorable and decided to tease her some more.

"You have to say something first." Lavi said cheekily, still entering and exiting Lenalee slowly.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling aroused and desperately wanted her lover to make wild love to her.

"Say 'fuck me'." Lavi said.

"But that's dirty!" Lenalee protested until Lavi nibbled on her earlobe, draining away her willpower. "Say it." His voice rang in her ears.

"F-fuck me," Lenalee said with a crimson face.

"Louder." Lavi prompted, obviously loving the moment.

"Damn it, fuck me, Lavi! Fuck me!" Lenalee shouted loudly and then she found Lavi gaining speed, entering and exiting her sacred area.

Lavi could feel intense pleasure in going inside Lenalee so many times. She was so wet inside that it was easy to enter her with the lubrication from both of their juices. The sounds of Lenalee's moans reverberate in his ears, only fueling him with the arousal to go faster and harder. Lenalee responded to his entries by moving her hip in a rhythmic movement, bucking against him when he thrust into her. God, Lenalee could feel him hitting at her spot whenever he entered her and that made her closer to her release.

"La-Lavi, I'm coming!" Lenalee screamed and she came, her juices released, covering Lavi's throbbing member with her sweetness and warmth. She felt him coming too even though he made no announcement of it and felt the extreme wetness on him and a little on the bed sheets. He collapsed on Lenalee but the green-haired didn't mind his weight but found it nice and she wrapped her arms around his body. They could hear each other's pants and the aromatic scent of making love lingered in the air.

"I'm tired." Lenalee said, yawning softly.

"Then go to sleep." Lavi got off Lenalee and lay by her side, wrapping his princess protectively in his arms. Kissing her forehead softly, he said, "Goodnight, Lenalee."

"Goodnight, Lavi." Lenalee said with closed eyes and she snuggled up to Lavi's chest, sleeping with a blissful smile on her face.


End file.
